Family Connections
by bubbles799
Summary: Nikki is pushed into re-connecting with her family. What's the story behind it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! My third attempt at fiction. It's about Nikki's family and background, the pressures of her not joining the family business (not anything dodgy, don't worry!). There's a lot to do with her and ET too (I'm still living in denial about his death!) I'll let you find out the rest as you read it.

I don't own the Sea Patrol characters but I own Nikki's family and Tamsin!

"Thanks for dropping me in this," sighed Nikki as she said goodbye to her boyfriend at the airport. "You know what happened between my parents and I and you were the one who talked me into going and then you go and leave me!"

"I know, I'm sorry. You'll be fine for 2 days won't you?" replied ET apologetically. "They aren't that bad."

"You reckon?" scoffed Nikki. "Easy for you to say. Apart from them telling me I should have joined the family business, I get the whole "hurry up and get married and have my grandchildren because we aren't getting any younger" talk while you're off having fun!"

"Training day at NAVcom isn't exactly what you would call "fun." And the what talk?"

"Never mind," sighed Nikki. She leant up to kiss him. "I've got to go board the trip to the torture chambers." ET laughed.

"See you in 2 days, beautiful," he smiled.

"You too. Love you," replied Nikki before she headed off to check in.

*****

"Did Nikki get off okay?" asked Kate as she, ET and Mike walked onto the Hammersley.

"Yeah. She's kind of annoyed at me though because she had to go down by herself," replied ET. "She hasn't seen her parents in a while. They had some disagreement about the family business."

"Her parents are really nice, though," said Kate.

"Yeah and Nikki still loves them despite everything. She's just nervous I think," he added. Mike and Kate laughed.

"Well, let's get this done so we can get you on that flight to save Nikki," said Mike.

"Got it boss."

*****

Please don't let Mum be here, Nikki thought to herself as she came through the arrivals door. Scanning the crowd of people, it wasn't long before she saw her brother and his girlfriend, who also happened to be Nikki's best friend from high school.

"Nikki!" cried Tamsin as she spotted her coming down the stairs at the Sydney Airport. She ran up and hugged her. Looking behind Nikki, Tamsin looked confused. "Where's that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?" she asked as Matt hugged his sister.

"Hey Matt," said Nikki. "Josh is coming tomorrow night. He got caught up at work."

"You Navy guys," Tam sighed. The trio headed towards the luggage area and waited for Nikki's luggage to arrive.

"So no Mum and Dad?" asked Nikki.

"I thought you'd be glad," replied Matt. He laughed at the glare he received from his sister. "They wanted to come but there was a business crisis." Nikki rolled her eyes. "So where are we going first?" asked Matt.

"You said there was a business crisis so I figure I don't need to be there for that..." her eyes twinkling as she gave her excuse to get her out of seeing her parents for a few more hours. "I would LOVE to chill out at my apartment in Bondi!" Matt and Tamsin laughed.

"That's why you have kept that apartment for so long. To escape the parents when you're in Sydney!" smiled Matt. Nikki's parents had brought her the apartment for her 21st birthday with hopes she'd stay in Sydney with the Navy. Although she'd kept the apartment, she left for a Cairns posting.

After collecting her luggage, they headed to the parking lot and climbed in the car. Looking out the window as they drove through Sydney, Nikki realised she had missed it, despite loving being in Cairns. It wasn't long before they reached Bondi and the three were sitting in a cafe` waiting for lunch. Their meals had just arrived when Nikki's mobile rang. Caller ID showed it was her mother. She showed it to Matt and Tam before answering.

"Hi Mum, I've just arrived. We're having lunch and then heading to my place but I'll see you later today," she said into the phone. There was silence and then she continued. "Yep, okay. See you later."

"She's already stalking you," laughed Matt. Nikki shook her head, the feeling of dread gathering in her stomach.

*****

A few hours later, Nikki was at her apartment, preparing for her parents to arrive. Matt had gone to sort out the business crisis and Tamsin was having a shower. She had just finished setting the table when she heard a knock at the door. It can't be them yet, she panicked, looking down at her pink spa robe and wet hair still tied up from a shower, waiting to be styled. Well, here goes, she thought as she walked to the door. She sighed when she saw Matt standing at the door.

"Oh, it's only you," said Nikki, sighing with relief as she stood aside to allow him in.

"Geez, I love you too Nik," he laughed. "Is this the wine you wanted?" Examining the bottle, Nikki nodded gratefully. Tam, who had just come out of the bathroom called out.

"Bathrooms free Nik!" she called. "Hey babe," she added, walking over to Matt and giving him a kiss.

"Right, well I'm going to go do my hair and find my heels," said Nikki, releasing her hair from its bun as she walked towards the bedroom.

"She's freaking out," said Tamsin to Matt as soon as Nikki was out of earshot. Matt nodded. "And she was counting on having Josh here for support and he's not," she added.

"Well, she's got us and Ryan when he finally gets here," said Matt, bending down and placing a kiss on his girlfriends' head before heading to the small kitchen. A little while later, Nikki appeared in a dress and heels, her hair flowing at her shoulders.

"Wow," said Tam. "You're parents aren't going to know what hit them."

"You know, if you weren't my sister, I'd say you were hot," added Matt as he appeared over Tamsin's shoulder. Nikki glared but shook her head. Noticing how tense his sister was, Matt tried reassuring her. "Calm down Nik. You'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You stayed with the family business and even roped Tam into it. They haven't ever forgiven me for joining the Navy."

"Wasn't you're Dad in the Navy?" asked Tamsin curiously. Nikki nodded.

"But I'm a woman. I was expected to join the family business while Dad hoped the boys would join the defence force before coming back to the corporation."

"But Nik was the only one who joined, none of us did," finished Matt, referring to their other brothers. "We stuck with the company while Nikki was at ADFA. It was the exact opposite of their plans."

"Dad didn't mind all that much. He seemed proud," said Nikki sadly. "It was Mum who didn't. She couldn't understand that I didn't want to be some rich, high powered lawyer with the family corporation."

"I didn't know that," said Tam quietly. There was silence and then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Matt volunteered. Nikki smiled slowly, trying to hide the butterflies that had built up in the stomach over the course of the day. Matt opened the door slowly, revealing their brother, Ryan.

"Oh thank god, Ryan," sighed Nikki happily over Matt's shoulder. She gave him a tight hug.

"Good to see I'm missed little sis," said Ryan, hugging her back. "But sorry to burst your bubble; Mum and Dad are on their way up." Nikki nodded slowly, sighing. She wasn't going to be able to put it off much longer. Sure enough, a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Matt again opened the door.

"Hey darling," said Lucia Caetano as she came in the door. She hugged Tamsin before spotting her daughter standing nearby. "Oh sweetheart! It's been so long," she cried, rushing over and pulling her only daughter into a hug. She was hugging her so tightly, Nikki nearly lost her balance.

"Lucia let Nikki actually breathe," intervened her father. Nikki smiled at her father. She admired him. Although at first he had wanted her to stick with the family, he had eventually accepted her wanting to follow in his footsteps and seemed to take an interest in her career, if not just for her sake.

"You look great!" gushed Lucia, releasing her and taking a good look at her. Nikki caught her fathers' eye and he moved over for a hug.

"It's great to see you sweetheart," said Harry softly. He had missed seeing his only daughter. A few moments later, they all moved to the table where the chatter started. Nikki was surprised at the mood; she had been expecting the firing squad.

"I can't believe you still have this apartment!" said Lucia. "We thought you would have sold it straight away!"

"No, you brought it for me, it's special," smiled Nikki. Her parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Besides, Nik and I have too many memories from this place, don't we," added Tam. "Remember when..."

"Yeah, let's not go there Tam," cut in Nikki. They laughed.

"So where's our future son-in-law?" asked Lucia. "We thought he was coming."

"He's been caught up at work. He's coming tomorrow night," replied Nikki, ignoring the first comment.

"He's such a lovely man," continued Lucia. "You are so blessed, darling. Josh is quite a gentleman."

"You've barely even met him," replied Nikki.

"We have, when we visited you in Queensland a while ago," said Harry. It must have been a while ago, thought Nikki to herself. We haven't seen each other in ages. "Your mother's right. He's a good man." Nikki smiled. At least my family approves about something in my life she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late when everyone decided to head home.

"Why don't you stay with us," said Lucia as she was leaving. "We still have your bedroom." Nikki laughed. She had never lived in her parents' large house in Wollongong; she was already in Cairns when they had purchased the property.

"If it's all the same, I'm going to stay here. Josh get's in tomorrow night and it's closer to the airport from here. I thought I might just relax and check out Bondi; I haven't been here for ages," she replied.

"Well, in that case, I'm staying here too," piped up Tamsin.

"You don't have to. I'll be okay on my own."

"No way. When do we get the chance to hit the shops and beach together?" said Tam. She leant up to kiss Matt goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and followed the rest of his family out the door. Nikki shut and locked the door before sinking down on the coach. She kicked off her heels and sighed. It hadn't been that bad. Maybe they were ready to let her live the life she wanted.

*****

It was the afternoon of the next day and Matt had just picked Nikki and Tamsin up from a day of shopping and driven them to the airport to wait for ET to arrive. They were half an hour early so Matt went off in search of coffee whilst Nikki and Tamsin sat waiting.

"Are you excited?"

"What?" asked Nikki, startled by her friends' sudden outburst.

"Oh come on. Are you excited that Josh is coming?" replied Tamsin.

"No, why would I be?"

"Whenever Matt goes away for business I miss him like crazy and am excited when he arrives," she replied.

"I saw him yesterday. It's not like it has been that long!" laughed Nikki. But Tamsin had known Nikki for long enough to see right through her. Tam raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay I am," said Nikki, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I guess I am because last night went well so I'm actually looking forward to him spending time with my family. Besides, whenever we plan a holiday, we have to cancel because of work."

"You can take plenty of time off when the baby's born," she said suddenly. Nikki opened her mouth, ribbing her friend. Matt returned with coffees, looking surprised at what he had just heard.

"Who's pregnant?" he asked shocked.

"Nikki," Tamsin replied quickly, earning herself another jab. "Ow." Matt looked shocked.

"I am not!" burst Nikki. "I am definitely not!"

"Right, well Josh's flight has just arrived," said Matt, still a bit confused. Nikki and Tamsin stood and the three headed over to the arrivals area. They waited 10 minutes before Matt nudged Nikki gently and pointed at a figure making their way down the stairs. Nikki followed with her eyes and smiled. He had barely made it down the stairs when she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you," she said simply as they pulled apart.

"Me too," he confessed. Matt and Tamsin had, by this point, made their way over to the couple and had heard it.

"You two will be an old married couple before you know it," teased Tamsin.

"Shut up Tam," Nikki said without even having to turn around.

"Nice to see you Tamsin," said ET, giving her a hug. "You too Matt." After collecting ET's bags, they headed to the car park and left the airport.

"So, you ready to see the in-laws, mate," chuckled Matt. ET laughed.

"Your parents seem cool. Besides, parents like me," he joked.

"Just wait until they start with the "have you set the date" talk. They'll never stop," replied Matt. "You're locked in. Mum and Dad have picked you as their new son."

"That isn't such a bad thing," said ET, smiling at Nikki. "At least it means they like me."

"Correction, they love you mate," laughed Matt. "You've got nothing got worry about."

*****

Matt had been right. Their parents totally adored Josh and had their heart set on him as their son-in-law. It was obvious when they arrived at their house. Lucia immediately dropped everything she was doing to rush out and say hello, which is saying something! A little while later, everyone was sitting out on the patio, happily chatting. A little while later, just as the barbeque was being prepared, the two other Caetano boys arrived.

"So where's this new brother of ours Mum's been bragging about," said Dan as he rounded the corner, Cameron following behind. Everyone looked up. Nikki jumped up to greet her siblings.

"Hey Josh, now would I be right in guessing that you're the one dating my little sister?" said Dan. ET smiled. Like Matt and Ryan, Dan visited his sister regularly and stayed with her in the house she shared with ET and their Hammersley colleagues Billy "Spider" Webb and Rebecca "Bomber" Brown. After hugging Dan, Nikki moved over towards Cameron. As she was hugging him, she realised she hadn't seen her oldest brother in nearly two years. Unlike her other brothers, Cameron didn't come and visit her often. Realising ET had never met him, Nikki introduced him.

"Josh, meet my oldest brother Cameron. He's the bossiest of the family," she laughed.

"Geez, thanks little sis," he replied, leaning over to shake ET's hand.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that!" laughed Nikki.

"Sorry Niks. You're the youngest and the only girl so that qualifies you as the little sis!" teased Dan, tickling her from behind. She squealed and then punched him. Lucia and Harry looked at each other, loving the rare moment of their whole family being together.

A little while later and the boys had found a football. She had offered to help her father at the barbeque but he told her to enjoy herself. So she had joined in with the game of footy. Tamsin, who was sitting next to Lucia, laughed as she watched Nikki tackle Dan to the ground.

"They look like they're having fun," she said.

"Mmmm," replied Lucia. "It's something I never thought I'd see again." Tamsin smiled.

"She's never been afraid to get in with the guys," added Harry, watching Nikki as she ducked and weaved with the ball before Josh and Ryan tried to take her down. Lucia smiled. "Dinner's ready guys," he called to them. Before long, everyone was sitting down and enjoying dinner.

"So, when are you guys getting married?" asked Dan, who was sitting next to his sister. She elbowed him. Josh just laughed. But it was too late, Lucia wanted details.

"Oh no," Nikki said, hiding her face in her hands as she realised what her brother had started. "Mum!"

"Well, I want grandchildren. And sooner rather than later," replied Lucia.

"Why am I always the one who gets hounded? What about Matt and Tam!" she tried. Tamsin held up her hands.

"I'm not planning kids yet," she laughed. Everyone continued chatting and after another game of footy, Ryan decided to call it a night.

"Someone has to be upright for work tomorrow," he laughed before heading off to bed. With everyone having had too much to drink, Lucia insisted they stay there so it wasn't long before everyone was asleep under the same roof for the first time in years.

*****

It was a little after 3.30am when Nikki's phone rang. Groaning, she rolled over, reaching for the bedside table. Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Mike. By now, ET had woken up.

"Great," she groaned before answering. "Hi boss." After speaking for a few minutes, she hung up.

"We've been tasked," Nikki told Josh, confirming his thoughts. "They are going to hold off until we arrive so we have to be on the 7.45 flight to Cairns." ET rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked at the time.

"We've got less than 2 hours to get to the airport," he realised, switching on the bedside light. Nikki nodded, her head feeling the drinks from a few hours ago. Getting up slowly, Nikki managed to find her way to the ensuite to brush her hair and teeth. Leaving the bathroom, she quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way quietly down the hallway into the living room to find her handbag. Just as she'd spotted it, her parents appeared behind her.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" asked her mother sleepily. "It's 3.30 in the morning." Nikki smiled sadly. She knew her parents wouldn't like what she was about to tell them.

"The Hammersley's been tasked," she told them. "We're on call." Her parents face fell.

"We understand sweetheart," replied her mother, shocking both Nikki and Harry. Nikki had not been expecting that. She was expecting a lecture about this was why she should have stayed with the family business.

"You get ready and we'll take you to the airport," said Harry, leaving to go get changed. By now, Matt had woken up. Nikki told him what was going on. He smiled sleepily. Nikki rubbed her head as she headed back to the bedroom with Matt following.

"Hung over?" he asked simply. Too tired to argue, she nodded. "That sucks majorly. The flight will be interesting, not to mention work, with no sleep and a hangover. Sucks to be you." Nikki punched him before going back to the bedroom. ET had just finished getting dressed and was collecting his things. There was a quiet knock at the door and Matt opened it, with a sleepy Tam behind him. "Thought you might need this little sis," he said, handing over a packet of Panadol. She gratefully smiled and headed to the bathroom to take them, Tamsin following.

Before long, everyone had woken up to say goodbye. They even insisted on coming to the airport, despite Nikki and Josh's protests that they go back to bed. Driving to the airport, Nikki couldn't help but doze as she lay on ET. Lucia looked back at her daughter peacefully sleeping and realised just how proud she was of her only daughter. She realised what Nikki had given up for her career; her life, her home and her family. Even though she hadn't joined the family corporation, she had gone and made a good life for herself. And Lucia couldn't help but feel that Josh was "the one." As they arrived at the airport, ET gently woke his dozing girlfriend. After heading inside the airport, everyone said their goodbyes. When Nikki came to Lucia, she couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mum, I know that..." she started but Lucia interrupted.

"Shh, I know," said Lucia, stepping forward to tightly hug her daughter. "I know that you chose what was right for you. I understand that. I don't know why it's taken me so long to realise this but you have made me proud. You always have." As he watched her carefully, ET was silently thrilled that both mother and daughter had put aside their differences to make things right. Although he didn't want to break the moment, ET had to interrupt.

"I'm sorry guys but we need to check in," he said softly. Nikki slowly pulled back and picked up her bag.

"Bye guys," she said tearfully, waving as she walked back. As they checked in, ET put his arm around her shoulders.

"So how did that feel?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It felt great," she said, sighing with relief, as if she could finally let go of air that she had been holding onto for so long. ET smiled.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered as they made their way up the stairs.

*****

Arriving back in Cairns a few hours later, ET and Nikki boarded the Hammersley straight from the airport.

"How you going there Nav?" asked Mike as he looked at his navigator, who was dozing in her chair.

"I'm tired, and a bit hung over," she admitted. Mike and Spider, who was sitting at the helm, laughed. "What? I wasn't expecting to have to board a flight at 5.30 in the morning!"

"Did you sort things out with your family?" asked Kate, who was sitting at the EOD. Nikki smiled.

"I did. And I've never felt better."

*****

1 year later

Lucia Caetano waited eagerly for the arrival of her daughter. She glanced to the top of the aisle, watching her daughter's fiancé talking to his groomsmen. She looked at her sons; Matt and Ryan standing as part of the bridal party and Cameron and Dan seated to her right. She had never felt happier. Hearing the music, she turned and watched the line of bridesmaids walking down the aisle. Made-of-honour Kate followed by Tamsin, Rebecca and Nikki's friend Sally Blake. She watched them take their place at the end of the aisle and then saw the look on Josh's face. Turning, she saw her beautiful daughter making her way down the aisle with her father, walking to meet the man of her dreams. Lucia had never felt so proud in her life.

"Josh and Nikki would like to say their vows now," said the celebrant.

"Nikki, as I stand here today, in front of our friends and family, I still wonder how I ever got to be so lucky to have you in my life. I knew from the first time we met that you were someone special. You have been there for me, through good times and bad and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Nikki, I always have and I always will."

"Josh, today I feel like the luckiest girl in the world standing by your side. I was instantly drawn to you the first time we met, even if I couldn't admit it, and now I know why. You have stuck by me no matter what, through the good times and the bad, making me smile when I needed to. You have saved my life, more than once and risked your life for me. You have never doubted me, even when I have doubted myself. And you pushed me to reunite with my family when I never thought possible. Josh, I love you with all my heart and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

After the exchange of rings, the celebrant declared the couple husband and wife. As he watched his sister happily kiss her husband for the first time, Matt looked at his parents, both with tears in their eyes and he knew that no matter what had happened in the past, they were proud of their daughter. As she turned to face her friends and family, Nikki couldn't help but notice her parents and knew deep down that they were proud of her. And that made her special day even better.


End file.
